Such mobile actuating devices are widely used in order to accommodate the electronics of a remote control on the user side, which can be designed as a transmitter a transmitter with a receiver, or a transponder. Such actuating devices can be designed, among other things, as key rings or as the handle of a mechanical key. An essential requirement for such mobile actuating devices is to protect the internal electronics from environmental effects, especially moisture and dirt, reliably. This requires special measures to seal the operating elements that are mounted so as to move.
A mobile actuating device having two housing shells, at least parts of which form an internal space accommodating an electronic unit, is described in DE 199 64 166 C1. A membrane-like sealing element is provided within the actuating device, which is inserted into the housing of the actuating device. The sealing element here is clamped in a gap existing between the housing shells. The housing shells form a closed internal space, whereby the sealing element separates the internal space into an upper and lower space. A circuit board is arranged in the lower space, having electronic elements, especially switch elements. Operating elements are also provided on the upper housing shell, which act with their lifters indirectly on the switch elements through the membrane-like sealing element. During operation of an operating element, the lifter is moved in the direction of the sealing element. On contacting the sealing element and with a corresponding force acting on the operating element, the switch element is also activated, whereby actuation of the actuating device is accomplished.